Crushes
by kazuakis
Summary: An almost-heartwarming event where Kazuaki gets to stay a night at Hitori's. Dark Themes. (Major Holiday Star Spoilers)


"Hey... Hitori... What do you do when you like somebody..."

Hitori looked up from his coffee and papers.

"You like somebody, Kazuaki?" he asked. Kazuaki stirred his tea absentmindedly, head resting on his hand. He stared down at his cup, lost in thought. Kazuaki's face flushed a little.

"Y-Yeah..." Kazuaki said quietly. He had gotten embarrassed already, after bringing it up. Even so, his heart encouraged him to continue. "They're smart, and kind, and they look rather handsome, too..." He rambled on continually. His face had grown rather hot, and his fidgeting with his spoon had grown only worse.

"They sound like a nice person." Hitori said simply, accompanied with a casual smile. He returned his gaze back down to his packet of papers. _Wah, how cold... _Kazuaki reached for another sugar packet and emptied it into his cup of tea. Butterflies were in his stomach thinking about what he had just said. "Ah, well then, after-school tutoring will be starting soon. I should get going." Hitori straightened his packet of papers and got up from his seat. "It was nice spending time at the cafe with you. Until next time." He gave a quick wave to Kazuaki before turning to head towards the exit. Kazuaki puffed up his cheeks a bit.

_Ahh, I really want to tell him..._

Kazuaki put down his spoon and sat up. He looked down at his half empty cup disappointingly. _He brushed it off just like that, too... _Frowning, he let out a sigh. He felt a bit lonelier now, without Hitori to sit with.

"He's always so busy..." Kazuaki murmured quietly to himself. "He gets up so early in the morning, and is busy until late at night... Barely any time to spend with me..." Kazuaki found himself wandering with thoughts again. He never really liked the school year for this reason. Summer was nice, and Hitori had a lot more free time... Kazuaki stared at his cup of tea. Maybe it was time to go home... Hitori was gone, and Kazuaki's taste for tea had worn off. Kazuaki looked around him nervously. Plus, the crowded atmosphere was starting to get to him...

Kazuaki twisted around to the side of the seat to get up, and put his hand down to push him off...right on the side of the plate his cup of tea was placed on [find actual name?]. The cup tipped over, and halfway cooled tea splashed all over Kazuaki's coat sleeve, onto the table and floor. _Ah... _Kazuaki shakily lifted his hand up from the plate, which returned to its original position with a clatter. _Aah... I... _

Tears welled up in Kazuaki's eyes. His arm was uncomfortably wet, and stained, and he had created a mess all over the cafe's table and floor. Tears ran down his cheeks. These situations were the worst. He gotten himself into one. _If only Hitori were here... _Giggles arose from behind Kazuaki's back. He turned around, and what felt like everyone in the cafe was staring at him. A group of young girls were snickering to themselves. Even more tears rushed to his eyes. _I w-want to disappear... I want to die... _Kazuaki looked around the cafe anxiously. Everywhere he looked, people looked back. The workers glared over with disgusted and annoyed faces. _I... I gotta get out of here... _Kazuaki looked down at his feet, dizzy with embarrassment and shame, and fast walked towards the exit to leave.

_ I want to go home, I want to hide... I don't want to leave home ever ever again... _His tears refused to stop falling until he reached back to his apartment. _I'm such a crybaby... _Kazuaki slipped his shoes off, trudged to his futon, and collapsed onto his knees, bringing his hands to his face to sob. _I hate going outside, I hate it so much... _He lifted his hand from his face. His coat sleeve had been stained, and it was still wet with fragrant smelling tea. He wiped his eyes with his dry coat sleeve, and slipped off his scarf, setting it on the floor. He slid off his coat and set it in front of him, and felt the sleeve of his shirt that was underneath. The yellow fabric was stained even worse than his coat. _Ahh...it's damp as well... _He pulled the shirt off, and he felt a chilly draft. His thin collared shirt didn't protect him much from the cold... Kazuaki stood up, and picked up his clothes to toss into his laundry pile. The pile had gotten rather big... he had used up all his heavier clothes, and he was in need of a visit to the laundromat.

_I'll just go in the morning... _He wandered back to his futon and picked up his blanket, wrapping it around him snugly. _Might as well sleep it off until then... _Kazuaki thought, laying himself down. He buried his face into his pillow, and tried to fall asleep. But, even with his blanket, the cold continued to seep through down to his skin. Kazuaki buried himself more into his blankets, shivering. The cold temperature of late fall was far too cold for Kazuaki without extra layers, but they all were dirty. Time passed and passed, but he still was unable to sleep. He had always been sensitive to the cold, and he had grown to dislike the colder seasons because of it. Cold, and without hope, Kazuaki sat up in his bed, peeking over at the clock.

_6:30pm... Hitori should be home by now... _Kazuaki pondered, peering over towards his apartment door. His stomach turned uneasily. He still didn't feel like leaving. He didn't want to be laughed at again. _But, maybe if it's to Hitori's, I'll be alright... _Kazuaki wobbly stood up, keeping his blanket wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. _Hitori has a heater, because he doesn't do well with cold like I do... maybe he'll let me warm up there for a bit. _He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his keys from his table, and peered out of his door, looking both ways before closing and locking it. He took a deep breath, and quickly took the fastest path to Hitori's. Being outside just made Kazuaki feel even colder, but seeing Hitori's apartment complex made him feel a bit better. It was a lot nicer than his own, but he supposed it was to expected from someone who works so much... Kazuaki easily made his way through his building to Hitori's room. He had memorized it rather well, but he double checked his number, just so he wouldn't embarrass himself by knocking on a stranger's door. Kazuaki took a breath, preparing himself, smiled, and rose an arm out from underneath his blanket to knock on Hitori's door. Hitori opened his door to a snugly wrapped, blonde-haired male. He blinked a few times, unexpected that Kazuaki had came to visit.

"Kazuaki..?" Hitori asked, a bit confused. "Is there something you need? What's with the blanket?" Kazuaki's smile disappeared as he felt a bit embarrassed, lowering his eyes. He rolled his ankles a bit, fidgeting.

"...It's too cold to sleep at my apartment, and I'm out of warm blankets and clothes, so I was thinking I could stay over at your place a bit..." Kazuaki said, flushed. It sounded a lot more dumb once he said it out loud.

"Couldn't you just go wash them at the laundromat?" Hitori asked, scratching the back of his head. Guilt crept up on Kazuaki. Hitori must have worked a lot today, and could be worn out. But...

"C-Can't I stay, just for a bit, to warm up?" Kazuaki burst, looking back up at Hitori's face. "P-Plus..." Kazuaki said, lowering his voice. "I don't want to go out in public right now..." _Or not ever again... _Tears came to his eyes just thinking about it. Hitori sighed, and he heard the door open a bit.

"Alright. Come in." Hitori signaled inside his room. Looking up from the floor, Kazuaki saw everything organized and cleaned nicely, like usual.

"Th-thank you..!" Kazuaki exclaimed nervously, quickly making his way into Hitori's room. He took a seat next to the heater against the wall, and nuzzled into his blankets. _Hitori's so nice... _Kazuaki smiled to himself. He felt so warm and fuzzy, he could sleep easily, but for some reason his heart was beating too much for him to calm down properly. Kazuaki blushed to himself, and peered up from his blankets to see what Hitori was doing. He was working diligently on papers at a desk in front of him, heavily concentrated on the work in front of him. Kazuaki began to feel a bit guilty for coming over. _Hitori's always working so hard... And yet he was sweet enough to let me in just like that... _Kazuaki gazed at the other, frowning. _He's not doing it because I'm forcing myself on him, is he? _The thought left an empty hole in his chest. _I'd hate himself so much more if that was the case..._

_ …I feel weird staying silent like this... _Kazuaki realized, straightening himself up against the wall.

"Hitori..!"

"...Hm...?"

"I'll go to the laundromat later after a nap, okay...! That's what I'll do..."

"Alright. Rest well."

And with that, Hitori went back to working. The conversation's blunt and quick conclusion made Kazuaki's body ache a bit, but it left him feeling a bit better than before. _Aah, I can sleep now... _Kazuaki calmly thought to himself, laying his head down on his blanket covered arms and knees. His knees were comfortably hugged up to his body. He could feel the warmth of the heater radiating off of it, and a sweet smell filled the room. And best of all, he was with Hitori. Kazuaki's chest fluttered and he smiled softly. A sweet mood filled his body, and he cozily tried to fall asleep.

Kazuaki felt comfortable. He felt happy and safe in Hitori's room. But, he couldn't fall asleep. Although the room and Hitori's presence both heated his body and heart, no matter how long he shut his eyelids, he couldn't fall asleep. Something made him feel slightly out of place, and odd feeling in his chest.

_...Why is my heart beating so hard..._

Kazuaki snuggled further into his blankets. His heart was beating quickly and steadily. When his confusion was taken over by realization, he felt his face warm up with a blush. _H-Hitori's right there, isn't he... _Kazuaki felt his own heart speed up. He shut his eyes tight. It was hard to sleep like this. He couldn't sleep, but his mind was engulfed with sweet, sugary thoughts. His mind sunk into a dazed, half asleep state. Having sweet daydreams about requited love, and hugs, and holding hands, he smiled into his blanket. His steady heartbeat accompanied him. He wasn't sure how much time passed since then.

A tap on Kazuaki's shoulder bobbed his shoulders up, and, heart jumping, looked up in surprise. Did he sleep? He didn't feel rested at all, but his eyes felt like they just woke up. A blurry Hitori focused slowly in front of him.

"E-Eh...? Hitori...?" Kazuaki murmured, his voice quiet from not talking in a long while. He raised his arm to rub his half asleep eyes. Body feeling sluggish and heavy, he sat up straight.

"Kazuaki, it's 7pm. You should head over to the laundromat and go home." Hitori spoke. Hearing that only dropped a weight on Kazuaki's heart. Feeling groggy and a bit upset, Kazuaki's body was almost yelling at him to not leave. Making a sad face, Kazuaki fiddled his thumbs.

"H-Hitori..." Kazuaki stuttered out. Hitori looked at him curiously, and Kazuaki squeezed his palms together. "...C-Can I stay the night, I-I'm still..." His voice wavered into nothing, feeling lame and pushy.

"...Still sleepy?" Hitori's reply wasn't a strict scold or rejection, to Kazuaki's surprise, but it held some sort of disappointed and exhausted feel. Kazuaki's eyes averted towards the ground.

"W-Well... Y-Yes, but I..." Kazuaki's chest felt strange as he remembered all the laughs and giggles directed towards him. He felt like staying with Hitori forever. He was so close to him at this very moment, too..."...P-People will just laugh at me again if I go to the laundromat..." He heard a short sigh from Hitori.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick? Your face is a bit red." Hitori's voice now had a caring tinge to it, and Kazuaki lifted his head to see Hitori looking carefully at his face. He reached over a gentle hand and placed it on his forehead. Brushing up Kazuaki's bangs, Hitori brushed up his as well and carefully leaned over and placed his forehead against Kazuaki's, checking his temperature. Out of both surprise and bashfulness, Kazuaki's face flushed and he held his breath. His eyes escaped down towards his hands, which were clenched tightly on his blanket-draped legs.

A few seconds passed, and Hitori sat back up. An involuntary feeling of disappointment swept through Kazuaki, and he let his held breath out. His face felt even hotter than before. He nervously peered up at Hitori. His expression looked indecisive and unsure. Hitori stood up from his spot in front of Kazuaki, and turned towards the small, apartment-sized kitchen.

"...I'll get us some thing to drink. I'll get you some tea, I know you like that." He asked, opening a cupboard by the fridge. Kazuaki's heart jumped and rose. _Does this mean he's letting me stay...? _He must have gotten a bit more excited than he should, for his "thank you" came out in excited stutters. He took a moment to stretch his aching body, and then clenched his blanket around his shoulders and stood up. He tottered over to the small table that laid near the middle of the room and sat down at it comfortably, readjusting his covers so he could sit in warmth and pleasure.

Feeling welcomed for once, Kazuaki let his eyes inspect the apartment more closely. The coffee table out in front of him was light and wooden, and looked like it was kept in top shape. The light reflected off of it in a dull, but appealing manner. To his slight left, up against the wall, was a bunk bed. The bottom bunk was made neatly, covers laid out and tucked in almost perfectly. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. Assuming the top bunk must be Hitori's, he glanced up and saw a surprisingly contrasting image. The top bunk's covers was left strewn about, as if someone couldn't sleep, and left it a mess. It seemed a lot unlike Hitori to be so sloppy, but sometimes people have a few off, unique traits about them, don't they?

Behind him, there were small, neat counters with cooking appliances, next to a fridge. Hitori was stirring tea he had prepared for Kazuaki, and had begun heading his way back to the small table. Bending over with a flat smile, he placed the cup out in front of him. Immediately, the fragrant smell of tea reached Kazuaki's nose. Kazuaki closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Be careful. It's hot." Hitori stated cautiously. Still engulfed in the scent, Kazuaki nodded with a "m-hmm", and stirred his tea lightheartedly. He carefully brought his cold hands around the cup and slowly began bringing it to his lips. _My first time staying at Hitori's, huh... _The though both sent waves of nervousness and anticipation to his mind, and he blushed. He knew better to expect much at all, but his mind was filled with glee anyways. Suddenly, a sharp sting interrupted his thoughts completely, and the nightmarish feeling he had felt earlier came rushing back. Heat suddenly filled his face, and his hands let go of the teacup reflexively, then fumbled around to try to catch it again. Splashes of hot tea escaped the cup as he scrambled, and managed to catch it- sort of- as the teacup was just beginning to hit the table. Hot tea that had escaped during the fall burned the backsides of his hands that were clamped against the teacup, and he was breathing slightly hard from the surprise. Kazuaki frowned and bit his bottom lip. This was the second time he had spilt tea today...

"...H-Hitori, sorry..." Kazuaki muttered, shakily lifting his hands away from the now half-empty cup on the table. His eyes heated up, and quickly filled with tears.

"Come on, don't cry, it's alright." Looking to his side, Kazuaki realized that Hitori had went to grab a towel immediately after the spill, and was already returning. His face showed neither content, or anger. Not worry, either. Hitori knelt, and began wiping up the puddles that had formed on the tabletop as if this often happened, and, much to Kazuaki's embarrassment, carefully took Kazuaki's hands and dried them off gently. "There's still half of your tea left."

"Ah, you're right..." Kazuaki replied tiredly. He peered into the cup, and brought it towards himself a bit closer. He slowly lifted it and blew steadily into it to cool the drink down. Tears still hung at the edges of his eyes, and blurred his vision. Kazuaki took a few sips of his now warm tea, and rubbed his tears away with his sleeve. He turned around to find Hitori now at a different place in the room, working diligently. _He's probably ignoring me... _Kazuaki's mind spoke. Two times today Kazuaki had made a shameful mistake. A heavy weight fell onto his heart.

He didn't like the feeling. He wanted to disappear. Not being alive right now surely would be nice. The thoughts fleeted through his head back and forth, and the fact that they did made Kazuaki's heart ache. He was at Hitori's, this wasn't supposed to happen... He figured he should just sleep. But wouldn't it erase more time with Hitori? No, he's sure he's fed up with him already... Silencing a whimper, Kazuaki glumly placed the unfinished cup down onto the tabletop, and stood up. The blankets that were wrapped around his shoulders dropped down to the floor, but he picked them up loosely with a hand.

"H-Hitori..." Kazuaki mumbled loudly. Instead of being met with a response, Hitori curiously looked over his shoulder at him. Shame increasing, Kazuaki looked down at his hands, which he began to fumble around with. "I'm... going to go to bed early, I think..." he spoke, and quietly lifting his unfinished cup of tea. He felt a bit regretful for not finishing the tea that Hitori took time out of his night to make for him, but his appetite had been completely drowned out by the shame that had came with the tea. All the excitement he had previously felt had been easily buried away. Hitori had paused, most likely in disappointment in him, Kazuaki figured, before giving him a "That's fine." before returning back to work. Kazuaki tiredly shuffled over to the small kitchen, and placed his teacup on the counter by the sink, before making his way to the bunks in the house.

Now closer to the beds, Kazuaki took a moment to inspect them again. The top bunk most certainly looked like someone had been sleeping in it recently. _In that case, I'll use the bottom bunk... _Bunching up his blanket in his arms, he dropped it temporarily by his feet, and stretched his arm out over to the bed to ease himself down.

"Stop."

Kazuaki froze in his tracks when Hitori's stern voice suddenly filled the room. Kazuaki turned stiffly to see Hitori's face, mixed with anger and unease. Something about his face looked a bit sad. Kazuaki's eyes flickered from Hitori's face to his trembling hand, frozen midair a few inches from the bottom bunk. He slowly retracted his shaking hand back to his chest.

"S...S-Sorry..." Kazuaki managed to choke out. His face was cold with fear, and mouth was left hanging open slightly, feeling too terrified to move. He had never seen Hitori like that. And that scared Kazuaki. A few moment's silence passed, until Hitori's face softened a bit. The unsettling anger that was on his face began to fade, and Hitori turned his head away again, face hidden. The awkward silence and fear mixed in Kazuaki's chest became too much, and tears began to trickle down his cheek. His body tensed and he pressed his clenched hand against his chest, suppressing hiccups that tried to force their way out of his mouth.

"That's not the guest bed. There's a futon folded and tucked underneath the bunks." Hitori said, finally. His voice sounded flat and bland, and Hitori immediately began working again. Still shivering, Kazuaki stood still a few moments. He had tried to force out a "Thank you", but his body didn't cooperate. He felt scared, and as his sadness increased steadily, he felt even more and more tired. He conjured up the motivation, strength, and courage to turn back towards the bunk beds and to kneel down, taking great care not to lay a finger on the bottom bed. He pressed his ear to the floor to peek underneath the mattress for the futon, nervously double checking for any spiders. The futon appeared strangely clean, and the apartment seemed to be kept in great shape, even underneath the furniture.

Slightly grabbing ahold with an outstretched hand, Kazuaki yanked it swiftly out from underneath. He looked around himself a bit, unsure exactly where to sleep. _Might as well right beside the bed... _Kazuaki thought. A deep string of melancholy strengthened in his heart, and he unfolded the futon out and sat on it. He brought his arm up to his face and wiped the salty tears that lingered in his eyes. His eyes stung a bit, and his face felt weary from the accumulated events from the day. As he prepared to cozy himself underneath the futon covers and blankets, he suddenly became slightly more self aware. The arm air that filled Hitori's apartment felt a bit foreign, but it cradled him comfortably. Hitori's room also smelled a lot different than his apartment, as well. Hitori's smelled homely, a bit like paper, and had a tinge of some foreign smell that seemed just like him. Kazuaki slid under the covers and pulled them up over him, feeling a bit better. Feeling the comfort of the futon and his pillow through his collared shirt, he let the feeling of warmth engulf him.

Soon enough, he felt his aching body fall out of consciousness. His body was filled with a fluttering sensation, and he felt weightless. The blankets and pillow that were no longer there felt fluffier than ever. His body was filled with a floating sensation, and he let his mind drift off. Suddenly, it felt like his axis had tipped. The light feeling he had was suddenly replaced with the feeling of hurtling downwards, which suddenly halted as he felt like he was slammed into the ground. A shock was sent through his body, and suddenly it felt like gravity had returned. A rush of cold blew over Kazuaki's face, and he suddenly realized he was laying down, eyes wide open, on Hitori's futon. The lights were off, and it was rather dark. Just as how it was before. The sound of running water filled the small apartment. _Hitori...? _Kazuaki silently placed his hand to the floor to lift himself up from the floor, and looked back at the apartment. After blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the dark, he saw Hitori at the kitchen sink, splashing water at his face. His breathing seemed heavy and labored. He was wearing his striped shirt he wore often, and dark grey sweatpants.

Seeing the off norm scene made Kazuaki's face feel cold. He almost felt like returning to bed in fear, but his heart was pouring out feelings of concern. His body pushed aside the anxiety that held him still, and he got to his feet in silence. Feeling a bit cold without his blankets, he hugged his arms, eyes fixed on Hitori, and began to take his first shaky steps across the wooden floor.

"Hitori...?" Kazuaki's voice resounded unexpectedly loud throughout the small room. Hitori's actions were paused for a second, but then he straightened up and turned towards Kazuaki, who froze, almost backing up. Hitori had dark circles under his eyes that he hadn't remembered being so strong, and his face looked pale and exhausted. His breathing sounded like he had just been out running, and his eyes looked dull, full of hopelessness. What scared Kazuaki the most, though, was Hitori's reaction to his appearance. It was off-puttingly void of reaction. There was no change in his expression, and he stood there, with a face mixed with exhaustion and... what seemed like anger. Kazuaki began to shiver where he was standing.

"Ah. Kazuaki." Hitori spoke after a few seconds, although it felt like minutes. "You're up." Hitori turned away from the sink and faced him, water still running. Suddenly feeling unwelcome, Kazuaki bit his lower lip. He felt afraid and felt like he was supposed to head back to bed, but a strong sense of concern and worry overcame the feelings. Almost unconsciously, Kazuaki took a few more steps closer to Hitori. Not up close, but until he was about a meter and a half away.

"A-Are you okay? Whats wrong?" He had tried to speak firmly, but his voice faltered. It wasn't until then when the full reality of the situation rushed back to Kazuaki. There was definitely something wrong with Hitori. He wasn't sure if he was upset, or had a nightmare, or what, but there was something about Hitori he didn't know much at all about.

"Nothing. Everything's alright, Kazuaki." Hitori said, responding with a somewhat uneasy smile. Seeing a smile from Hitori sent relief through Kazuaki. Although it felt dull, maybe everything could be okay, as long as Hitori could smile. He let out a quiet sigh, and let his arms, which have been nervously pressed to his chest, loosen. Hitori opened his mouth, hesitated for a second, and spoke again. "Just been remembering things." The cold sounding sentence made Kazuaki straighten up with curiosity once again.

"...Remembering what?" When the sentence left Kazuaki's mouth, a flurry of vague emotions seemed to phase through Hitori's expression. His face looked anguished, scared, empty, and all seemed to carry a strange sense of pleasure. In the end Kazuaki found Hitori staring directly at him. His mouth was slightly open, but it seemed dull and his face looked expressionless, but lost.

" … … … You know, you're all I have left, Kazuaki." Hitori's words were spoken low and quiet, and it sent chills down Kazuaki's back. Taking firm, steady steps, Hitori began making his way straight towards Kazuaki. A flash of uncertainty overtook him, but Hitori was already in front of him. He carefully placed his hands on Kazuaki's shoulder's, one after another, as if they were as fragile as a crumbling leaf, and slid his hands down his arms, as if pulling Kazuaki towards him without making any effort. All Kazuaki could do was stand there, a feeling of shock paralyzing him. Without any warning, Hitori gripped Kazuaki's wrists, and a feeling of alarm rushed to Kazuaki's head. He was about to push away from the other, but Hitori suddenly pulled Kazuaki towards him. He felt Hitori's arms wrap around him, and then be held snugly against him. Eyes going wide, Kazuaki immediately felt his face heat up in a blush. He felt dizzy, probably from a mix of the shock and embarrassment, but Hitori began speaking again.

"You remember the things I've told you, right? Society is cruel, unfair. Life is ruthless, it'll strangle the innocent and bless others. It loves to reach it's malicious tendrils out and take things precious to others away, glowing lives, joyful times..." Kazuaki's breath felt like it had stopped. Every one of Hitori's words entered his head loudly, and resounded. He stood as still as a rock. He felt Hitori's hand slide down his back a bit. "But I won't let them take you." He spoke firmly. Kazuaki's mouth opened a bit more, as he felt his body suddenly feel weightless. "You're mine, and mine alone. I won't let the world interfere. If anyone decides the end of the world, it'd just be us."

Although he still felt scared, he felt like he was glowing. His whole body sympathized with Hitori's. He gently nodded, pressing slightly against Hitori's shoulder. Hitori was completely right... the world was awful. If it were only he and him, it would be great... Hitori's arms and hands loosened against Kazuaki's back, and the feeling of his body slowly lifted. His hands slid off the side of his body, but the warm feeling in Kazuaki's chest didn't go away. Hitori stood in front of Kazuaki. His face remained dull, but on his face was a slight, pleasant, somewhat satisfied looking smile. His dark eyes stared down at his own, and he could only stare back, body anticipating what would happen back.

"Now, let's go to sleep." Hitori's voice sounded slightly impatient, but sweet, and that's all Kazuaki could care about right now. Everything's alright. Nothing's wrong. Hitori's on his side right now...

"Y...Yes..." Body feeling like a puppet on a marionette string, he quietly turned and headed back to the futon. The room felt a bit colder at night, and the blankets seemed even more inviting than usual. He let his arms, which were frozen to his chest, loosen up and fall back down to his sides, and took a few steps onto his futon covers before turning around to check on Hitori. To his surprise, he looked slightly distressed – he was brushing his hair out of his face nervously, and adjusting his clothes. After he seemed like he had calmed down, he began to walk over to the bunk beds.

"...Goodnight, Hitori..." Kazuaki stuttered out. Hitori's face turned back to the sweet face he had on before, and he stopped in front of Kazuaki. Kazuaki watched Hitori's hand reach out, and he lightly brushed Kazuaki's hair, slightly ruffling it. Hitori's affection was strange and different. The combination of his gentle actions and his pleased, gentle face felt like they were tugging on his strings, telling him what to do, and pulling him around. But, he didn't hate it. Meaning something to Hitori... his heart glowed and burned, he figured anything bad could fly through him. He wasn't being blind, was he?

"Go to sleep."

And with that, Hitori turned around, and headed back into the room, back near the counter. Kazuaki knelt down and slept back into his covers. With Hitori's approach, he had forgotten about the lingering chill in the room, and slipped back under the covers. He glanced one last time at Hitori, who seemed to be doing something back at the kitchen counter, and closed his eyes to slip back into sleep. His heart was still beating rather quickly- he wasn't exactly sure if it was out of fear, our out of excitement. His body felt numb and uncoordinated from the shock, but he felt satisfied... but he wasn't sure exactly how he felt overall. His body felt like an uncomfortable melting pot of feelings, doubts, regrets, uncertainties. It felt rather unpleasant. In the midst of his fading conscious, he heard footsteps, which paused by his bedside. After a few moments, they headed to the right, and faded up the bunk bed.

His sleep was dark, and void of dreams.

Morning crept in slowly and sluggishly. Reality lazily faded in, and Kazuaki awoke, half asleep, to a bright overhead light. Half sprawled across the futon, Kazuaki got the energy to sit himself up. He heavily rubbed his eyes, and after blinking several times to focus his eyesight, he found Hitori over at the kitchen counter, putting something together. There seemed to be no traces of how Hitori had acted the night before. He seemed reverted to how he was; responsible, composed, focused, and dedicated. The Hitori from before seemed nothing but a small fragmentation of the mind.

Kazuaki lifted his arms up in a stretch, before dropping down, leaving a hand on his chest. His body felt heavy, and he felt physically exhausted, but his chest still felt like it had traces of satisfaction within it.

"Good mooorning~..." Kazuaki murmured. He lightly shoved the covers off his body and legs. The room felt warmer than it had been, and he felt comfortable and pleased in only his dress shirt and pants. _Ah, it'd be lovely if I could just live here~ _Hopping up onto his feet, he cheerfully straightened out his shirt. Hitori turned away from his work to glance at Kazuaki.

"Good morning." The voice sounded accepting, and sort of happy, and Hitori returned diligently back to his work. _What happened last night... I wonder if it was only a dream... _A few moments passed before Kazuaki noticed he was gazing at Hitori. His face quickly flushed a reddish color, and he instantly turned around and began fixing up the futon he had been slumbering in. _Oh man oh man... Not good... I should probably head home really soon, ahh~_

After making sure the futon looked close-to-acceptable, his hands shifted over to his clothes. He picked through and pulled out his sweater, and pulled it over his head hastily, before slipping on his coat. He slung his scarf around his neck sloppily before turning around, his hair a complete mess, sticking up here and there. But to Kazuaki, it was good enough for him. Quickly thrown together and messy, almost something Hitori would almost have to fix up. He turned to face Hitori's back.

"I-I'll be heading back now! Thank you for letting me stay..." Kazuaki spoke as confidently as he could. His hands clasped together tightly, almost shaking. "...My night went well, I hope your night went well too!" Hitori's face appeared looking over his shoulder once again, looking over at Kazuaki with calm eyes. He flashed a smile.

"Mhm."


End file.
